My Hero
by KittyGems
Summary: Kazuko Yamamoto was seemingly a normal girl. But when her grandmother and mother tell her she's a weapon, she's enthusiastic. Problem is... She can't transform into her weapon form just yet since her blood since then has become dormant. Now moving to Death City, she hopes to find a Meister who understands her condition. But is it possible that she's falling in love? (HiroXOC)
1. Prologue

**Hi there! **

**I decided to make a HiroXOC fic, since Hiro doesn't get any love, and plus there are so little stories about him. (I still love you BlackStar!) **

***cough cough* Back to Hiro-kun.**

**Anyways, there is only one episode that really features Hiro, so... **

**Also, I don't know Hiro's exact age. Maybe 13... 15... ?**

**I'll figure it out as I go on.**

**Anyways, don't own Soul Eater, I just own my ocs!**

~A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body~- Maka Albarn

* * *

"Mum, are you sure we should send her there just yet? We haven't told her..." A woman said. She had brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and a purple and white kimono on.

"Yes, we have to Chiara. I know you want for your daughter to have a normal life, but one day she will find out. And we both know how she gets when secrets are kept from her." An old woman replied. She had salt-and-pepper hair tied into a bun with a few strands left out to frame her lightly wrinkled face, with a blue and white kimono on. They were sitting at a table, on their knees, drinking green tea.

"I know, but..." Chiara sighed.

"We'll discuss this later." The old woman, Hanako, replied. A girl who looked 15 walked in. She had brown hair down to the dip of her back tied into a fishtail braid, brown eyes, and a blue and silver kimono on.

"Hi mom! Hi grandma!" The girl said.

"Konnichiwa, Zuko-chan." Hanako said, smiling. The girl was named Kazuko Yamamoto (Yamamoto Kazuko in East version). For the first 15 years of her life, she's been living with her mother and grandmother, and as for her father, he was sadly deceased when she was 5 years old. No one knows why or how.

Anyways, little did they know, Kazuko was standing at the door the whole time. What secret? Kazuko was determined to find out, even if that meant asking directly.

"Would you like some tea, amo?" Chiara asked.

"Sure mama!" Kazuko replied, kneeing down onto a cushion. Hanako poured some green tea into a cup, and Kazuko sipped it lightly. It was time to ask. "Uhm, anyways," Kazuko said, putting down her cup, "what secret did you mean from earlier?" She asked. Hanako and Chiara's faces became priceless.

"Y-You heard!? Kazuko, you know better than to eavsedrop!" Chiara yelled.

"I know, but when I heard secret I got curious! You know how I get!" Kazuko yelled back.

"Both of you, stop!" Hanako yelled. For an old woman she surely had strong lungs. "Listen, Zuko..." Hanako said in a normal voice.

"What?" Kazuko asked, curious once again. She would finally find out!

"Well, you see... You heard of the D.W.M.A, right?" Hanako asked.

"Death Weapon Meister Acadmy!? I have!" Kazuko said, excited.

"Well, the Yamamoto family for generations has been there. Your mother and I have never told you because Chi-chan wanted you to have a normal life... You are a weapon. A katana, to be exact." Hanako said.

"R-Really!? But... I've never noticed..." Kazuko said.

"We've kept the secret from you for so long... Think of being a katana. You'll transform eventually." Hanako said. Kazuko thought and thought... But she didn't become one.

"Maybe since we've kept the secret from me so long, your weapon blood has become dormant... It'll become active again. Maybe by a triggering or something." Chiara said.

"Oh... I was hoping to try out my weapon form too..." Kazuko said disappointed.

"Don't worry... So, dear, I'd always dread this day and to say this... But please, pack your things. You'll be leaving for the D.W.M.A in a few hours..." Chiara said with tears in her eyes. Kazuko nodded, and ran towards her room. Chiara and Hanako sighed.

"That wasn't such a chore, now was it?" Hanako said.

"Yes, I know... But... Don't weapon's turn at will?" Chiara asked.

"Yes, most of the time. But if the secret is kept away long enough or if the weapon doesn't use his/her form for a while, the blood becomes dormant. Possibly her first fight will trigger her transformation. Don't worry. It won't be long, Chi-chan." Hanako said.

"I hope your right, mum."

**And prologue is DONE! **

**Oh no! Kazuko can't change into a weapon yet!?**

**Alright, so it isn't cannon that weapons can't always turn without knowing or not turning into a weapon for a while, (at least, I think) but it certainly adds suspense, doesn't it? Plus, since Hiro is an incompetent Meister I would think his "first" (Excalibur doesn't really count since he did give him up to a sneezing fit) Weapon would kind of be the same. Don't worry, Kazuko will be able to turn into a weapon soon. She just needs something to trigger her first transformation. I wonder what that will be (FORESHADOWING LIEK A BOSS).**

**Just in case you didn't know, since Chiara can't speak Japanese they speak English. And yes, Chi is Italian. **


	2. Arriving in Death City

**Man, my brain really wants me to go along with this story... Even though I only have one review and follower/favoriter. (Now it's two reviews and two followers and favoriters! :3)**

**Anyways, don't own Soul Eater, just my ocs!**

* * *

~A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body~-Maka Albarn

The new girl; Kazuko Yamamoto arriving on the scene!

* * *

_I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow_  
_iki wo hisomete matteiru Deadly Night_  
_Don't scary majou ga egaita KABOCHA no basha mo_  
_sono me ni utsuseru kara_

_See you in your dreams Yeah Baby_  
_kowai yume dato shitemo-_

Kazuko was lightly bobbing her head to the beat, a woman sitting quietly beside her. Instead of her kimono, Kazuko was wearing a jean jacket that was currently unbuttoned, a blue t-shirt with a chibi cat on it with "Nyan~" beside it in Japanese kanji, a blue and white skort, knee-high socks and white and black sneakers.

"Please buckle your seatbelts, we'll be arriving in Las Vegas airport in a few minutes." The intercom said. Kazuko turned off her iPod, and buckled her seatbelt as everyone else did. After they landed, she would find the sign that said "Kazuko- Death City", go on the taxi, and arrive in Death City in a few short hours. About 11-12 hours ago, her mother, grandmother, and herself had a tearful goodbye as she left. Kazuko promised to write or call among the years she would be at the D.W.M.A. The plane landed softly, bouncing a bit on the wheels. As it finally came to a halt, people unbuckled their seatbelts, and started to get their luggage. Kazuko grabbed hers, only four bags filled with clothes and knickknacks from Japan. She wheeled them down the ramp, and got inside. Millions of people were in there, whether they came from Japan or they were getting on airplanes, or just waiting for family members. Kazuko was mesmerized by the sights of America.

"Wow... Nevada... So beautiful! And really warm..." Kazuko said. Finally after a few minutes, she saw "Kazuko Yamamoto- Death City." It was held up by a man in his early thirties. Kazuko walked up to him, and he only nodded in her presence. He led her to the taxi cab, grabbed her bags -ignoring Kazuko's pleas to let her put them in the trunk- and opened the back door for her. She slowly got in, feeling guilty for his hospitality. But kindness does pay, she guessed.

"5 hours to Death City, ma'am." He said, getting into the driver's seat.

"Alright, Mr..." Kazuko trailed off.

"Mr. Kaede, at your service." He said, smiling. Kazuko smiled back.

"Kaede means maple in Japanese." Kazuko said.

"I know. My mother is Japanese." Mr. Kaede replied. Kazuko nodded, smiling. He smiled back, and started up the cab. They drove and drove what seemed like forever. They stopped talking after 3 hours due to Kazuko getting a bit sleepy. Mr. Kaede let Kazuko sleep as they drove into the desert. Kazuko woke up when she felt a pressure being applied when they drove in. "Here it is, Kazuko-san. Death City." Mr. Kaede said. Kazuko gaped at the city. Then she asked,

"What was that feeling?" She asked.

"The pressure? It's Lord Death's soul. It's sort of like a barrier since Lord Death can't go anywhere out of Death City." Mr. Kaede said. Kazuko furrowed her eyebrows. She felt bad for poor Lord Death. It must be lonely sometimes not being able to go out and see the world. They stopped in front of "Death Hotel". A two star hotel that stood greatly among the other buildings. Kazuko stepped out of the taxi, looking around.

"Wow... It's so big!" Kazuko said.

"I know. I lived here for 25 years now." Mr. Kaede replied, popping the trunk open. He gladly carried her bags in, much to Kazuko's distress. Kazuko went up to the reception desk after giving a hug to Mr. Kaede, dragging her bags behind her.

"Kazuko Yamamoto." She simply said. The woman nodded, bringing up something on the computer, and then gave Kazuko a key card.

"Room number 212, Miss. Yamamoto." She said. Kazuko caught a glimpse of the receptionists name. "Mrs. Hannah Grande." Kazuko also took note that she looked Mexican. Kazuko nodded, smiling, and after a brief thanks, she walked towards the elevators. Going up to the second floor, she walked down the hallway to her room. Finally getting there, she opened the door. The room gave off a small hint of lavender, with two queen-sized beds, separated by two bedside tables. Kazuko threw her stuff on one bed and lied down on the other. She sighed, hugging a pillow.

"So, this is my new life, huh? I wonder what's going to happen..." Kazuko said, sighing. She slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**I know. No one is in here yet. But don't worry, Kazuko is going to the DWMA in the next chapter, so characters will appear then! I'll probably update soon again anyways. My brain is finally going back on track for being on hiatus for a while. :3**

**And yes, I do realize Kazuko is living in a hotel, not an apartment. Why did I make that so? She's hoping to find a partner soon, so really it's useless to live in an apartment when you're supposed to live with your partner. Plus, my mom's ex used to live in a motel for over 20 years, so... **

**Yeah... **


	3. Meetings

** I know I'm not getting much feedback, but my brain is turning my fanfiction gears so much... IT CAN'T BE HELPED! **

**Anyways, don't own Soul Eater, only my ocs!**

~A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body~-Maka Albarn.

* * *

Kazuko awoke the next day, feeling a bit refreshed. Looking at the alarm clock, realizing it was 6:30 AM, she got up stiffly, yawning and stretching. She got out of bed, and walked towards the shower. She then realized she was still in her clothes, and last night hit her hard. She was in Nevada, USA. No, moreover, DEATH CITY, Nevada, USA. She squealed, now having more energy as she took off her clothes, ran into the shower practically, turning the cold and hot knobs to make the water warm, and took a long shower. She was fortunate enough to have grabbed her toilet tries a few minutes before. Mint shampoo, peach conditioner, and apple scented body wash. Perfect way to start the day in her book. After about 20 minutes, she finally got out, drying off, and getting dressed into her new usual wear. She pinned her hair into its signature fishtail braid, and grabbed a bag. She filled it with lady things, a notepad, a pack of pencils and cap erasers, and a small sum of US dollars, as her mother gave it to her before she left. There was about $500 dollars she had, but she only took $30 dollars so she can grab a bite to eat on the way to the DWMA. Finally, putting in Pikachu earrings, putting on the holder on the back, she brushed her teeth, put deodorant on, and left, putting her key card into her bag.

"I'm so excited!" Kazuko squealed. Even though she couldn't access her weapon form just yet, she was super excited to find a Meister. Maybe he'll be handsome and strong but caring? Shy and sweet? Kind and daring? Hotheaded and kind? Kazuko listed off all the possibilities as she walked towards the school. Of course it could also be a girl, but Kazuko, being the romantic and slightly boy crazy girl she was, wanted a boy Meister more than anything.

Little did she know she would get her wish.

Anyways, she hummed a small tune as she stopped at a small café. Checking the time since school started at 8, smiling as she had 45 minutes to eat and get back to the path for school, she was guided to a table, and ordered a latte. She never tried one and really wanted to. The mocha latte came a few minutes later, and Kazuko took a light sip. Used to the Green Tea's heat, the latte's boiling temp didn't bother her. It tasted well for her. The waitress asked what she wanted, and Kazuko simply said that she wanted a cinnamon roll. Never tried that either. Finally after eating (and the cinnamon roll tasted great to her as well), and polishing off the latte, she crumpled up the cup and threw it away. Paying for her breakfast (Only $10 bucks, leaving a $5 dollar bill as a tip) she continued on her journey to Pal- I mean, the DWMA. Humming the same tune again, she finally reached the long stretch of steps... Well, until a certain person bumped into her.

"Gah!" Kazuko cried, falling down onto her bottom. Her bag flew up, and hit her in the head. She fell onto her back, now comically having swirly eyes.

"Yo! You alright!?" The boy asked, "his" grocieries littered on the ground. Kazuko shook her head, groaning.

"I should have packed lightly... Kazuko, you baka!" Kazuko muttered, sitting up, rubbing her head. "Yes, I'm alrigh-" Kazuko trailed off, blushing. The boy before her had blond mid-length hair, bright turquoise eyes, a few percings in his ears, along with a white shirt that was only buttoned in the middle with three gold circles on the right, a black tie that was on loosely, two interconnected straps hanging downwards from his shoulders onto his back, redish-purpleish pants that was held up by a white belt, a black studded collar on his neck, and white loafers.

"Good... I thought I'd have to get beaten up..." He said. Kazuko wondered why but kept that question to herself. Her face was almost as red as a tomato. Kazuko retrevied her bag, and put it beside her.

"Do you need help?" Kazuko asked, grabbing a spilled cup that was supposedly filled with coffee.

"N-No! I-I can do this by myself!" The boy declared. Kazuko sweatdropped, but let him speedily pick up the fallen items from the ground. Putting them back into the paper bag, they both got up. Kazuko shyly held out a hand to let him shake. "Hm?"

"Kazuko Yamamoto, I'm a weapon." Kazuko smiled. The boy hesitantly took her hand. Kazuko mentally fangirled, hoping he was a Meister.

"Hiro Shimono, at your service, quite literary. I'm a Meister, although people don't believe so..." He said. Kazuko mentally cheered. A Meister! And he didn't seem to have a Weapon.

"Why's that?" Kazuko asked.

"I don't like to talk about it..." Hiro muttered, letting go of her hand. Kazuko mentally facedesk'd; She just practically insulted her first friend!

"A-Ah! S-Sorry I asked!" Kazuko said. But it just made her more curious. But she let that aside. "S-So, anyways, why do you have groceries? School starts in a few minutes..." Kazuko said, realizing the time. "Oh no!" Kazuko said.

"W-What is it!?" Hiro asked.

"I'm going to be late! I'm a new student, a-and if I miss the first day!" Kazuko said.

"I understand..." Hiro said. Kazuko bowed once again, shouting "sorry", and started to run up the long stretch of stairs.

**Kazuko-chan finally met Hiro-kun! YAYYYYYY /shot/**

**And you all thought I would do the hands... NOPE. XD**

**Anyways, I used his seiyuu's last name since Hiro doesn't have one. I'm too lazy to look up another last name for him anyways XD **

**Also, like I said, I would add to Hiro's character since he only had one episode that featured him. He's still passive and does errands for other people, but he's also shy and caring, and like the wiki says, he stopped being a perv after learning the wrath of girls. More will be added later :3. **

**Also, the one part where it's cut off, I was making a reference to Pokémon XD. You know, Pallet Town? No? If you never heard of Pokémon, you must have been living under a rock... O_O? **

**Anyways, more characters WILL appear in the next chapter! Kazuko will be introduced to the Crescent Moon class and everything. I wonder who she will become friends with first... Well, other than Hiro-KUUNNNNN /shot for being Wapanese/**


	4. Drawings

**Well, a new chapter! *Fluttershy Yay* I also have a 2 hour delay since I live in NY... Q_Q I hope it becomes really bad and I have no school... (UPDATE! SCHOOL'S CLOSED, BITCHES!- Yesterday... -_-;)**

**Ahem, anyways, don't own Soul Eater, I just own my ocs!**

"Alright... EAT hallway..." Kazuko muttered, "Crescent Moon... Crescent Moon... Ah-ha!" Kazuko squealed the last part. She knocked shyly, as now classes were starting and she just couldn't barge in like she owned the place. The door opened slowly by a man on a chair. Kazuko gasped softly at the screw in his head. She now comically had sulk lines on the side of her head.

"You must be the new student." He said, his glasses gleaming, and screwing the screw a bit more in his head.

"D-Doesn't that hurt?" Kazuko asked.

"No, not at all. Anyways, come in. We've been expecting you." He said, pushing himself back on the office chair. Kazuko walked in slowly, a little less excited to have an odd teacher, but nonetheless, still a bit excited. "This is our new student, Kazuko Yamamoto. Miss. Yamamoto, you can call me Professor Stein."

"A-Alright, Professor..." Kazuko said, a bit nervous and shy.

"Sit where ever you want." Stein said, once again tightening the screw. _"Her soul is quite interesting~ Make's me want to dissect her." _He thought, smirking. Kazuko walked up the steps, getting curious and/or funny looks thrown at her. She sat down beside a certain ash-blonde with pigtails. She was currently half-listening as Stein announced that he will be dissecting an endangered species, AGAIN. Kazuko had more sulk lines as she watched the bloody horror, as she loved animals. Trying to keep herself from puking and/or fainting, she grabbed her notepad, a pencil, putting a cap eraser on the top, and began to draw. She drew little chibis, a few full portrait people here and there, and practiced on her animals and vehicles. When she looked up finally after the page was full, the ash-blonde girl was looking at her drawings, looking pretty interested. Kazuko blushed in embarrassment.

_"Man, why do I have to draw when I'm bored? I don't like people staring at me, especially at my drawings! I'm so terrible at animals and do people have to be a walk in the park while animals and vehicles are like trying to get out a huge fucking splinter in your foot!?" _Kazuko thought, her own thoughts rambling like they usually do. I'm not saying she's insane, but she has little voices in her head that like to ramble like thunder. Never shutting up unless needed to.

~TIMESKIPPER~

The bell ringed finally signaling lunch. Kazuko was not in the best mood to eat, so she just sat at an empty table, drawing. Suddenly, she heard two people sit down, and she looked up, almost messing up the drawing she was doing of the ash-blonde from memory.

"Eh?" She asked.

"Hi there!" The ash-blonde from earlier said. She had a yellow vest with a green tie, a red and black plaid skirt, and black and white boots. The dude next to her was an albino, with a black headband, a black jacket, an orange t-shirt, greyish pants, and black shoes.

"Oh, hi..." Kazuko said, putting her pencil down.

"My name is Maka Albarn and this is Soul 'Eater' Evans." Maka said, pointing to herself, then her partner.

"Hey." Soul said blankly. Kazuko sweatdropped.

"What's that?" Maka asked. Kazuko blushed, trying to hide the portrait with her hands.

"Uhm, well..."

"Is it supposed to be me?" Maka asked, hesitantly moving Kazuko's hands away. And indeed it was, as I told you all before. It was almost finished, the eyes still needed to be shaded, the pigtails needed to be finished as they stopped in the middle, and overall more shading needed to be done.

"Y-Yeah... After I see someone the drawing urge in me tells me to draw the person... Not sure why..." Kazuko said. Secretly she had a drawing on the last page of Hiro, well, half of him. She still needed to shade him in, add his piercings and studded collar, and add in more facial features, as only the eyes were done. Now she had the urge to draw Soul, but she told her brain she would do so later. For some reason she liked to do it from memory and not from an actual person.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" Maka asked.

"Well, lots of practice, and the old motivation to become an animator for anime." Kazuko replied, closing her sketchbook. Maka nodded, taking out a book. "Is that Harry Potter?" Kazuko asked.

"Yeah! I'm in the middle of Deathly Hallows part 1. You?" Maka asked.

"Part 2, but I didn't bring it." Kazuko said, sweatdropping. Maka looked at her, shocked. "What?"

"No one reads faster than Maka." Soul muttered.

"I just started it... I didn't read the rest of part 1 until two-three months ago. I took a break from it in those months." Kazuko said. Maka smiled.

"Well, don't give me any spoilers!" Maka said. Kazuko smiled and winked.

"I won't!"

~Meanwhile~

Hiro was once again sitting by himself in the corner at the table. He sighed, looking at Kazuko. Watching her speak to one of the most infamous Meister/Weapon pairings made him feel depressed. As always, she'll probably forget him, and if not, she'll just make him her slave.

Just like everyone else.

**Depressing ending, I know. But it's true. Hiro doesn't really have any friends, and whoever is just makes him his/her slave, shown in the beginning of episode 32 when he first appeared... Poor Hiro-kun. **

**Also, I never mentioned, but Maka and Soul are secretly dating.**

**SOMA FOREVEA! /shot/**

**I'll list the pairings for you guys.**

**Soma (NOOO DUHHHH!)**

**Some Lid**

**TsuStar (Maybe some hints of Batty) **

**Kairo (Duh XD. I got so bored I made up a name for the HiroXKazuko pairing...)**

**If I choose to have Crona in the story, and I probably will, some Rona (RagnarokXCrona. Because I'm weird like that. Maybe some Cid as well) **


End file.
